Critters 3
Critters 3 is a 1991 sci-fi comedy horror film directed by Kristine Peterson. It is the third installment of the Critters series, the sequel to Critters and Critters 2: The Main Course and Leonardo DiCaprio's film debut. Actor Cary Elwes mentioned on the commentary for the uncut edition DVD of Saw that he passed on the role of Josh. It was shot back-to-back with its sequel, Critters 4. Unlike the first two movies, it does not take place in the town of Grover's Bend. Plot Sometime after the events in Critters 2: The Main Course, Charlie MacFadden is tracking down the last of the Critters. A family of three - Annie (the main protagonist), Johnny (her little brother) and Clifford (the father) - stops at a rest stop when their car's tire pops. At the rest stop, Charlie warns them and Josh, stepson of a corrupt landlord, about the Crites. As this happens, a Crite lays eggs under the family's car and the family leaves, unknowingly taking the eggs with them. Soon after they arrive at their tenement, the Crites hatch and attack the sleazy maintenance man, Frank. When the landlord arrives, he too is eaten by the Crites after Josh locks him in Clifford's room, unknowingly trapping his stepfather with the creatures. Next, one of the residents is attacked and wounded. Annie, her family and five others (including Josh) try to get to safety in one piece by getting to the roof of the building. Charlie arrives and destroys the remaining Critters, saving the remaining tenants. The film ends in a cliffhanger as Charlie is about to destroy two Crite eggs, but is ordered not to and a containment pod sent from the Intergalactic Council crashes into the basement. Charlie puts the eggs into the pod, but accidentally traps himself inside. Cast *Aimee Brooks as Annie *Leonardo DiCaprio as Josh *Don Keith Opper as Charlie MacFadden *John Calvin as Clifford *Nina Axelrod as Betty Briggs *William Dennis Hunt as Briggs *Geoffrey Blake as Frank *Christian & Joseph Cousins as Johny *Terrence Mann as Ug *Jose Luis Valensuela as Mario *Diane Bellamy as Rosalie *Katherine Cortez as Marcia *Frances Bay as Mrs. Menges *Bill Zuckert as Mr. Menges Release The film was released direct to video in the United States by New Line Home Video in December 1991. In 2003, New Line Home Entertainment released the film on DVD. The film was re-released in a set containing all 4 Critters films on DVD by Warner Bros. in 2010. Sequel Critters 3 is followed by Critters 4, directed by Rupert Harvey. Taglines *You Are What _They_ Eat *First they destroyed a farm. Then they terrorised a town. Now they're ready to do some real damage! Trivia *Leonardo DiCaprio's feature film debut. *Shot back to back with Critters 4 *Terrence Mann's appearance as Ug is credited in the movie's end credits before he has even appeared in the movie. He only makes a short appearance in a scene running during the end credits, which ties the actions of this movie with the sequel Critters 4. Trailer External links * * * * Category:Films Category:1990s Category:1991 films Category:New Line cinema